Black Hell White Heaven Lavender Sky
by Kage Reject
Summary: At the eclipse Kagome turns into a Hell and Heaven Angel, forbidden child, and is betrayed by Inuysha she meets Hiei in the forest and fight...Come inside and Read On Hold


-Chapter 1-

'Why that overgrown son of a bitch! If I wasn't a forbidden child and hiding It from him I would have turned into my true form and beat the shit out of him!' Kagome and Inuyasha got into a BIG fight this morning talking about Kikyo and how she was more better than her.

Kagome shook her head "I'm not even go to have a flashback about that god damn incident I swear if I see it again I'll freaking rip someone's head off!" Kagome shouted to no one particular. Kagome sighed a plopped down onto the edge of a cliff she laid her head in her hands and let out a frustrated and tired breath "I'm tired of people taking advantage of me" she whispered.

Suddenly she started change she shrank to 5'3'' her hair turned to a snow white color that reached half passed her knees her clothes changed to a black long bathing leather suit and half like a cloak a strap went across her chest and fingerless black gloves. Long black leather second skin stockings that reached half way towards her thigh with new England style boots her eyes changed to a dark shade of lavender behind her were huge pearl white angel wings.

Kagome sighed and opened her wings more widely making them look more bigger than Sesshomaru's paw 'ohh that feels SO much better' Kagome smiled with relief her pale skin lightened up when the darkness seemed to touch her, her whole form had an unnatural glow to it.

Sitting there for like what seemed like hours a cold wind blew against Kagome revealed flesh she opened her eyes staring up at the dark sky.

Kagome was a Hell and Heaven Angel, a forbidden child, she figured this one out on the eclipse, Kagome looked out at Japan smiling at it's beauty sometimes she wonders how could someone want to destroy something to so beautiful.

Sighing Kagome pushed herself off the ledge and glided down the cliff before opened her wings and flying up head of the sky she went higher and higher until she was above the clouds she didn't want anybody knowing about this 'I don't see what so forbidden about being two things, I seriously don't' she thought she looked down at the ground watching as things went by.

'Trees, trees, stream, a boy who looks like he's about to kill me with fire balls in his hands, trees, trees, mountains-hold up…shit!' but it was too late a fire ball his her wing she mentally screamed before falling down hard in the water.

Coming of the water sputtering out water Kagome groaned she looked up to see red eyes glaring down at her she glared back "what the hell are you glaring at spike shit!" she shouted angrily the boy growled "hn" Kagome jumped out of the water landed softly on the ground she looked at her wing to see it was bleeding.

She hissed a little since it still felt like it was burning she looked at the boy to see him staring at her wings she glared at him heatedly "why the fuck did you shoot me with a freaking fire ball?" she yelled. The boy looked at her then 'hn'ed and turned around about to leave Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance she pounced on him and pressed a snake demon fang dagger to his throat.

The boy was about her height, 5'3'', red blood eyes, wearing all black, and a bandana around his forehead, plus black spiky hair that went up with a white star burst in the middle.

'Cute, but that cute' she thought bitterly she glared down at him who was glaring up at her 'ooo, I'm shaking, pshaw, yeah right I see bugs who could glare better' "now tell, why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Attack. Me?" she asked more slowly. The boy didn't say anything just glared up at her she could have sword her eye was twitching in a 120mph pace "this dagger is made of a viper demon if I cut you, your life is over before you could light a spark" she said more calmly.

The demon boy's eyes narrowed even more "hn, I attacked you because you are in my territory" he said his voice was deep and cold Kagome stared at him with disbelief 'he attacked me because' "you are SO lucky I'm not much of a killer or I swear I'll fucking cut you right now" she did a back-flip landing a few feet away from him.

The boy quickly got up then unsheathed his sword and charged at her, seeing this Kagome whacked the sword and it flew to the side sticking to the trunk of the tree. The boy looked at her with disbelief but quickly covered it with a look of hatred then started punching and kicking Kagome attacked all of these attacks with ease suddenly he disappeared.

Quickly thinking of where he might appeared she jumped ten feet in the air dodging the boy's fire balls she landed right behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly for he couldn't move.

He tried to struggle out of her grip but it was no use and he knew because he stopped trying Kagome held him until she knew he wasn't going to try anything "as a defeat you need to do something for me" she said sweetly the boy growled "what?" he asked with hatred.

Kagome raised her eyebrow 'does he think I'm going to ask him to do something that'll risk his life or something?' she shook her head "you have to tell me your name" if Kagome wasn't holding him right now he would have fell.

'This woman cannot be serious' when she didn't say anything else he knew she was serious "Hiei" he said coldly Kagome nodded "okay Hiei, thank you for the fight and no thank you for burning my wing" she said coldly that it made Hiei shudder. "Now I'm going to let you go and leave if you come after me and attack I'll show you some real fire" and quickly she let go of him and disappeared before Hiei could turn around and burn her.

Hiei looked around seeing if she was anywhere when he didn't he walked over to his sword and pulled it out he sheathed it back in then sniffed the air he caught the scent of cherry blossoms and summer rain he followed the scent into the forest.

Jumped onto the cliff ledge Kagome sighed 'damn asshole now how the hell am I going to fly' she pouted standing up straight she transformed back into her human form she looked over her shoulder "well if he tries it again I'll make sure I fry his ass" her left arm glowed black while her right arm glowed white.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Come on wench hurry the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted Kagome sent him a glare that could make Naraku piss his pants "I dare you to call me another name" she said darkly Inuyasha gulped and quickly turned around and started walking away in fast pace.

Kagome smirked and started walking with Shippo on her shoulder Shippo looked at Kagome and noticed her scent changed her sniffed her neck 'she smell like Cherry blossom and summer rain' he thought Kagome looked at him "Shippo is there something wrong?" she asked in a motherly tone. Shippo shook his head "nope just curious is all" he said smiling Kagome returned the smile and nodded she looked back up ahead to glare at Inuyasha who was staring at her he quickly turned back around and acted like nothing happened.

Behind them Sango and Miroku were watching them "Miroku have you noticed Kagome seems more distant from Inuyasha then usual?" she asked Miroku nodded "yes I do Sango, why do you think that she's acting like that?" he asked Sango frowned "I don't know but I'll ask her when we stop to take a break" she said.

Everyone kept walking not saying a word they were all oblivious to the pair of red eyes that were watching them above the tree 'I smell that woman's scent but I don't see her' Hiei thought looking around he trailed the scent to Kagome.

In a flash he ran down towards her about to pull out a few strands of hair when suddenly she said "oops dropped my bottle" then bent down (she was wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt)and graved her bottle.

Hiei was going to fast so he crashed into her and flipped on the other side of the forest Kagome quickly got up and showed her bottle of water "got it!" she said with a half smile and half smirk. She knew that Hiei was coming since he let down his guard she chuckled and continued walking ignoring the curious stares

"Uhg, damn wench" Hiei grumped he sat up, squish, Hiei's eye twitched and he looked down to see him sitting in his eyes widened "shit!" he shouted, he shouted so loudly that all the birds in the forest flew away in fright.

Up the dirt road Kagome was laughing her head off while everyone looked around wondering who shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW AND YOU'LL WIN A HIEI DOLL!


End file.
